


Moonlight's melancholy

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: A bit of both I guess, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sometime before path of radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Life seems like a nightmare but, somehow, while holding Tibarn's hand Reyson feels he can keep on
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Moonlight's melancholy

When Reyson woke up overnight he felt anything but safe. Quick heartbeat, sweaty palms, his mind running from one point to another every second, the frequent nightmares have been a hard time for him.

Usually in Serenes Forest he would calmly sleep from dusk to dawn, not opening his eyes until it was a new day, nighttime being a peaceful moment in which his thoughts would be clear and the forest’s nature would lull him into drowsiness. Usually his chambers would feel as safe as a fort, protecting him from anything the outside world could throw at him in his rest, all the forest being his home shielding him from any harm. For all Herons, the forest was their sacred place, they were surrounded by something precious which looked after them.

Ever since the massacre, days and nights have felt like a constant nightmare. At day Reyson regularly remembered the flames devouring the trees, houses, the whole forest from its deepest core, at night he dreamed with screams, Herons attempting to escape the outsiders fury in vain and pain, so much pain and death all around him. Reality is nothing like it used to be in Serenes Forest, and Resyon is sure his peaceful life will never return.

He sat on his bed, attempting to regularize his breathing, gripping the sides of the sheets with all the strength he has –which isn’t much, negative emotions heavily affect him physically–. Reyson felt weak, so tired and drained from everything he once had. If he closed his eyes he could feel the smoke invading his lungs and polluting his wings, the heat of the fire on his skin, the screams of the lost souls drowning his ears, it feels so real and Reyson doubts it is just his imagination haunting him.

A quiet sob escaped from his lips. When did he start to cry? Reyson could not tell, but once he realized it became impossible to stop the soft and desperate whimpers. His mind was a mess, a blackened cloud dividing the outside world from himself and preventing him from seeing anything but his own wicked thoughts. Only when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder Reyson was able to snap out of his head, looking up at the silent silhouette standing at his side, which he couldn’t recognize at first –contribution of the horrible night vision bird tribe laguz have– until it spoke.

“There now” the Phoenicis King’s voice was unusually calm “Reyson, are you okay?”

An unnecessary question for such an obvious situation, most would think that, but Reyson, despite feeling weaker with every second and even worse under Tibarn’s gaze, appreciated the King’s concern. 

Reyson remained in silence, feeling the caress Tibarn provided with his presence and touch. The moonlight was enough light for him to notice the messy state he was in, of that Reyson was sure, Tibarn would always spot when something was wrong and immediately rush to his side, ever since his life on Serenes with the Herons finished just to start all over again in Phoenicis alongside the Hawks.

After a while, Tibarn sat at Reyson’s side, one hand patting his golden-color hair while the other held his own. Tibarn’s hands were notoriously bigger than his, warmer as well, and so calloused in comparison to the soft skin of a Heron. Tibarn was accustomed to battle, both to survive and challenges of strength, and hunting in different terrains was a hobby of his. Reyson could never get used to the heath of fights, but observing the King’s performance helped him feel safer and at ease in this new place, Tibarn was the head in charge of his protection after all and the Heron could not be more glad that in that horrible day when he felt like his life was ending it was his hand and no one else’s that held him tighter than anyone’s and pushed him to slowly start anew. Despite all the sorrow and endless pain, Reyson was glad it was Tibarn the one at his side, always sharing understanding and strength.

Reyson tightened his grip on Tibarn’s hand, to which he responded closing the distance between them in a hug, still in silence. In that man’s arms Reyson knew he would always be safe until he could reclaim his own force and even after that as well, Tibarn has always made clear that even if the Heron was the strongest warrior among the birds laguz he would still give his all for the sake of protecting him. At his best or worst, Tibarn’s hand would always be there for Reyson to hold, he was glad the merge between the calloused and big hands of a King and the smaller and delicate hands of his protege provided a pair impossible to weaken or separate.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something about them, or anything fire emblem related at all, i hope it was enjoyable to read!


End file.
